


Like In The Movies.

by Nayong127



Series: A Little Bit Of You. [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walking Home, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayong127/pseuds/Nayong127
Summary: And, Taeyong really wants to hold Yuta's hand.





	Like In The Movies.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chenlemyeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlemyeon/gifts), [Sukiyutae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukiyutae/gifts), [Yukki9295](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukki9295/gifts).



> I finally, finally and finally completed this adfghjkl. Took me ages but, here it is. Sorry if this disappoints you :( I did try to write better. 
> 
> Also, special thanks to @dorkyoungie, @chenlemyeon and @le_arynz for always helping me with my prompts. You guys ar amazing and, I am so glad to have you in my life. 
> 
> Enjoy reading~

A sigh escapes his pretty lips as he eyes the clock hanging on the wall, indicating that there is still ten more minutes for the class to end. He looks out of the window, the sun beaming not so brightly as it would be the perfect weather to walk home. A smile tugs his lips upwards with the thought of finally reuniting with his bed after a long and tiring day at school.

But, he isn't going home alone. There is a certain someone who promised to walk him home from today onward. A slight hue of pink paints his cheeks as he pictures both of them together. 

"This is too much." Taeyong says as he bumps his head on his desk,  not so softly. Slightly wincing at the thumping of his head, he hears someone snickering beside him. 

 _You're just dramatic_ , his subconscious is laughing at him.  

"There is nothing to be dramatic about. He is just walking you home." And, Taeyong wants to ask how Doyoung knew about it but, he doesn't have the energy to waste on Doyoung. With a scowl on his pretty face, he tries to look intimidating but, rather ends on glaring cutely at his desk-mate slash annoying best friend. 

"Just a few minutes more." He sighs and, hopes that Doyoung will stop pestering him.

 

 

The bell rings signalizing that the school day has ended, everyone is coming out of the classes and the hall is full of students rushing to go home sooner.  Taeyong would have been running straight into the crowds of students if he wasn't so nervous about seeing that one ~~special~~ person. He sees  Doyoung packing his bag way too slowly for his liking. He's definitely gonna say something, Taeyong is so damn sure about it. 

"Why aren't you running to meet your lover boy? He must be waiting." And Taeyong doesn't know why Doyoung is so against of him and Yuta being friends, he wants to add more than friends but, stops when he sees the scowl on Doyoung's face. Which is hilarious by the way. 

Has someone ever told Doyoung how funny he looks when he's annoyed? Taeyong maybe wants to add a little cute too. Maybe not, when Doyoung is glaring at him. 

"I am just......."

"I don't know if I want him to walk me home or not. I am not a kid anymore." Taeyong pouts and Doyoung wants to scream that Taeyong is a child in a teenager's body. Taeyong looks so cute while pouting and sulking a bit that Doyoung almost forgets about Nakamoto Yuta. Almost, that's the key word here. 

"I don't like him for you." Doyoung has always been honest and Taeyong appreciates it very much but, sometimes he wished that Doyoung would have a filter. 

"It's not like I am gonna date him or anything." Taeyong mumbles with a pinch of blush painting the apple of his cheeks. It's so obvious that Taeyong has a thing for him, that he likes Yuta and Doyoung mentally face-palms. 

"If you say so. I am going home now. See you tomorrow." Doyoung pats his back, gives him his cute gummy smile before slinging the backpack on his shoulder and leaving the classroom. Taeyong has a few seconds to collect himself as he takes a few deep breathes and leaves the classroom as well.

All he has to do is not fall apart in front of Nakamoto Yuta.

 

 

Taeyong sees  a few students still lingering in the hallway, at least he's not the only one who didn't rush past the school's gates as soon as the classes had finished. He nods and smiles to the few juniors who have just returned from their soccer practice. Before he could pass by the lockers, a loud voice calls him.

"Taeyong hyung, Yuta hyung is waiting for you at the front gate." It's Na Jaemin, Yuta's Junior in Soccer club who has a smug grin on his lips and it makes Taeyong sweat like a pig. He's really out there being teased by a kid.

 _Yes, you are_. That's so not helpful. 

Does the whole school know about Yuta walking him home? He just gives a small smile before bidding goodbyes to Jaemin and his shy boyfriend, Minhyung.

Kids these days already have lovers and he's still single. _What a loser_. 

This was what he had dreaded the most, seeing Nakamoto Yuta waiting for him at the front gate. He looks so good in the school uniform, like those Anime school boys that Taeyong loves to ogle at. The trousers hugging his legs oh so perfectly and his lithe hips has Taeyong burning in jealousy. The first two buttons are undone which clearly shows those defined collarbones for others to drool on. 

It's not fair, Taeyong thinks cause no one is supposed to be this perfect yet Nakamoto Yuta is defying all of those assumptions and rules. To hell with no one is perfect, Taeyong scowls as he makes his way to the demigod standing a few meters away from him. 

 _You're drooling_ , there it goes again. 

Taeyong lost in his thoughts, doesn't realize that Yuta's eyes were solely on him since he saw Taeyong coming out of the school building with a scowl on his pretty face. 

 

 

"I am jealous." The velvety voice breaks the chain of thoughts in Taeyong's mind as he doesn't notice that he was already in front of Yuta. Taeyong blinks his doe eyes adorably, thinking about what Yuta said earlier but, his brain refuses to sort out any conclusions. The last few brain cells left still gushing over how hot Yuta looks with his hair pushed back. 

 _Oh just stop this already._  

Taeyong is busy scolding his subconscious while Yuta smiles to himself as he drapes his arm around Taeyong's skinny shoulder to lead the way. 

"We should get going." Taeyong's body is dragged by Yuta as he internally screams. Yuta's hand is around his shoulder, he's being held by Yuta's arm, Nakamoto Yuta's arm which feels warmer on his body. He feels his skin tingling and heart fluttering while heartbeats quickening.

He so likes Nakamoto Yuta.

 _It's just his arm around you, nothing to get crazy about_. And, his subconscious ruins the warm fluttery feeling that bubbled inside him. 

Yuta withdraws his hand as they walk out of the school gates. Taeyong is little disappointed that it didn't last for longer time. See, he doesn't want others to see his arm around you, his pessimistic inner self kicks in. Let's just say that he's a tad bit more disappointed. Scratch that, he's very disappointed but, it's not directed at Yuta. He's upset at himself. 

 

 

The streets are filled with students returning back home or just some people strolling in this beautiful weather. The sun is not so bright, maybe it's because Nakamoto Yuta outshines the Sun. The Spring breeze caresses his cheeks and tousles his hair, the breeze kisses his cheeks softly and before he knows, he's smiling that smile of his which is just so bright.

But, Yuta's smile is prettier and his subconscious snickers at his thought. 

They walk in silence and Taeyong wants to break the ice that's freezing his insides but, after a look at the boy walking beside him with a serene smile, he immediately drops the idea. Yuta doesn't look like the annoying brat that Taeyong had known, without the smug grin and cockiness dripping from his mere existence, he looks mature, calm and composed even. The Yuta that Taeyong didn't have the courage to unwind.

But, he's beautiful to Taeyong no matter what attributes he displays. 

 _Or, maybe you are just so whipped for him_ , his sub conscious is cackling. Definitely not a beautiful sound to listen to, that's what he concludes. 

At that moment, Yuta turns to look at him and the way his eyes sparkle with mischief yet smile so tender leaves Taeyong painfully breathless. 

Is it really that obvious that he has fallen for the boy with a healing smile? 

 

 

The pavement is covered by the fallen Cherry Blossoms, a beautiful sight to witness but, Taeyong is more beautiful than these flowers. Yuta looks at the beautiful boy walking beside him, his hair tousled by the wind, big doe eyes glimmering in the sunlight and cherry lips parted in awe. It never fails to stir a fluttering feeling in Yuta's chest. A sudden gush of wind has the Cherry Blossoms falling and twirling again, a beautiful shower of pink Cherry Blossoms. Taeyong looks like a child, catching those fallen petals in his palm and looking so content.

Taeyong has some petals stuck on his hair and looks adorably cute. 

With the fast drumming of his heart against his ribcage and a little hesitation, Yuta plucks out some petals. Taeyong turns to face him, the apple of his cheeks painted with an adorable shade of pink and big doe eyes staring at him intently. 

 _Truly ethereal._  

 

"You had some petals stuck on your hair." Yuta's voice is soft and soothing, Taeyong shakes his head to get rid of the flowers but, Yuta immediately stops him.

"Now, your hair is a mess." Yuta clicks his tongue and stops walking to draw Taeyong closer and fixes his hair while Taeyong is busy staring at the fallen petals on the ground, a blush adoring his supple cheeks.

 

Taeyong looks up to meet those hazel orbs and slowly plucks a few petals from Yuta's hair, a few strands of his soft hair falling on his forehead.

"You had some too." His voice is barely audible but, Yuta only smiles his pretty smile, perfect pearly whites on display and eyes glimmering, which shakes Taeyong's heart violently.

 _Get a hold on yourself, Lee Tae Yong_. And,  Taeyong feels like clutching his heart to make it stop from bursting out of him.

Thank yous are exchanged and the silence creeps it's way back as they find the path to their destination. The flowers are being crushed underneath them as they take light steps closer to their destination.

This time, the silence is comforting, no words are exchanged as they walk with Cherry Blossoms twirling around them in every direction. The smile on Taeyong's face hasn't slipped away. Like a permanent feature if he may add.

Taeyong doesn't know how but, Yuta is sliding closer to him, shoulders bumping against his' and, it's making his mind go haywire in every direction possible. Taeyong looks at his side to find Yuta softly smiling and a faint splash of color decorating his cheeks.

Nakamoto Yuta is blushing, no way. Never in his life did he think that he would be able to see this side of Yuta, coy and shy. A giggle escapes his rosy lips but, it's soon replaced with a gasp as he feels Yuta's pinky finger interlocked with his own. He turns to looks at Yuta but, Yuta doesn't spare him any glance. Taeyong can feel his face heating up, ears turning a light shade of pink. 

Even with just a mere touch, Taeyong's heart is thrashing violently inside him, making him dizzy with the way Yuta's finger is curled against his. A familiar warmth spreads through his whole body as he tries not to fall on the ground. That would be painful. 

And, Taeyong really wants to hold Yuta's hand.

With racing heartbeats and trembling fingers, Taeyong intertwines his fingers with Yuta's. Maybe Yuta noticed his trembling fingers and that's why he tightens his grip around Taeyong's bony hand, squeezing once in a while to provide him comfort. 

Taeyong's hand is sweating and Yuta can feel it too, he grimaces but, the urge to hold Yuta's hand makes him think twice. 

 _Just let it go, you're sweating like a pig_.  Taeyong's germaphobic self is grimacing but, he really really wants to hold Yuta's hand. The fact that this might be his first and last chance makes him not wanting to let go. 

 

 

 

The sky is now painted with different shades of red, orange and yellow, beautiful nonetheless. Taeyong and Yuta both enter their neighborhood and Taeyong just doesn't want to return home now, he doesn't want the day to end. Not this soon, at least. 

They walk without a sputter of any words needed, hands still clutched tightly and shy smiles on their faces. Everything is far too bright and beautiful for Taeyong right now. Which doesn't last for long as a shriek is heard and he is harshly pulled against Yuta's warm body, he gasps and flushes at the sudden contact.

"Yuta hyung, Taeyong hyung." That voice, Taeyong can recognize that deep voice even in his sleep. Wong Yukhei stops his bicycle in front of them and his face is adored with a boyish grin. Jungwoo jumps from the backseat of the bicycle whining about nearly dying which has Yukhei rolling his eyes. Taeyong doesn't understand why does Jungwoo hang out with Yukhei, both of them are so different from each other. 

 _Aren't you and Yuta polar opposites too?_ His subconscious kicks in, he sighs to himself. That's not wrong though. 

"Hyung, I can give you a ride to your house." Yukhei says way too enthusiastically and now Taeyong is scared for his well being. 

"You will get Taeyong hyung injured." Jungwoo has a horrified expression which is quite funny yet adorable. Yukhei puts on his best puppy eyes and pout, which is so difficult to resist but, Taeyong is scared of riding bikes. Still, he can't say no to Yukhei, he fears that he might make Yukhei cry. 

"Sorry kid, next time, okay?" Yuta cuts in and Yukhei's smile drops, he looks like someone just snatched his candies. 

"Hey, can you drop me to my home?" Jungwoo asks, sensing that Yukhei must have been sad and Yukhei is happy to give a ride, be it his Taeyong hyung or Jungwoo hyung.

"Of course." Yukhei's boyish grin is back and Taeyong is relieved, he didn't have to witness Yukhei crying. Last time, he cried for two hours straight as Taeyong refused to play with him. 

 

 

"Thank god Yukhei didn't cry this time." Yuta chuckles as he remembers how much of a crybaby Yukhei is. He's still adorable though. Taeyong laughs with him, it's a beautiful melody lingering in the air. 

"Oh, we already are here." Yuta masks his disappointment with a surprised voice. 

 

 

"Thank you for walking me home." Taeyong's voice is meek and soft, a gentle smile tugging his rosy lips upwards as he looks straight into Yuta's hazel orbs. So beautiful that Taeyong finds himself falling deeper. They stare at each other for a few moments, which feel like ages to Taeyong but, neither of them take a step back.

Taeyong finally lets go of Yuta's hand. 

"I will go inside now." And, before Taeyong can walk away from Yuta, Yuta's velvety voice calls out to him.

"Taeyong......." No matter how many times he has heard his name being called by Yuta, it always makes his heart flutter. No words are spoken as Yuta stands in front of Taeyong, a light flush on his cheeks, it's really adorable. 

"I will wait here until you are inside." Maybe Taeyong expected a tiny bit more but, it didn't go as it should have. Taeyong's self conscious is just yelling at him for being stupid. Sulking a bit, Taeyong didn't realize that Yuta had leaned closer.

"Go now." A little pull then a small peck on his forehead, melting his insides away and making his chest heavy with blooming feelings. He sees Yuta smiling a shy smile, maybe it's mirrored on Taeyong's face too. Face heating up, skin tingling and cheeks colored a darker shade of pink, Taeyong is tongue-tied. 

"You really look pretty like this." Those are the only words ringing in his ears, the smile still evident on his face since Yuta had kissed him. He runs away from the man causing his heart to nearly burst, making his way to the front door, he dashes towards his room as soon as he enters the house. Slamming his door shut, he slides down against the door, sitting on the floor with knees hugged tightly against his chest. 

 

It's too much to take in, everything is just making his whole body tremble in bliss and giddiness. 

 

With heavy footsteps he makes his way towards the window, drawing out the curtains to the sides, he sees Yuta still standing there. It's confusing, why would Yuta be there when Taeyong has returned to his home? Is he waiting for someone? 

 _Maybe he is waiting for his boyfriend,_ the annoying voice interrupts him but, when he looks at  Yuta again, he's staring right at Taeyong, lips adoring a gentle smile. A buzz from his phone and he has a message, from Yuta. Why would Yuta send him a message? They just separated a few minutes ago. 

 _Just open it already,_ again that annoying voice speaks up. 

 

From: Yuta.

 

I am already missing you :(.

 

 

With a sweet rosy blush adoring his cheeks, he shyly waves at Yuta, who is also smiling but, it's a wider grin with lips stretched beautifully and pearly whites on display. 

A new message.

 

PS. You look really pretty like that ;) 

 

What does Yuta mean by that? Taeyong is clueless.

And, Taeyong hurriedly makes his way towards the mirror, he sees himself covered in the cherry blossoms' petals, a tint of blush kissing the apples of his cheeks and eyes bright. He really does look pretty, very pretty like that. 

Falling backwards on the bed with his phone clutched tightly against his chest and a lovesick smile, it's the best day ever, he concludes. Closing his eyes, he softly whispers,

"I am missing you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it till the end, thank you very much. I know that it's way too fluffy and cringe worthy but, had to trash it somewhere hahahaha. Thank you for reading and, hope you enjoyed it. Comments and criticisms are highly appreciated. 
> 
> Okay, I don't know what to put the tittle as, if you have any suggestions, do comment. 
> 
> PS it's not my fault for writing this, YuTae are so fluffy and so in love these days, you can't blame all of it on me. Thank you for being my motivation to write~ 
> 
> Till next time, see you~


End file.
